When Sparks Ignite
by MagicRose713
Summary: Wishingfire's 101 theme challenge. What happens when two people who can't stand each other end up fighting their way into each other's hearts? A collection of 101 moments between Axel and Larxene, including AUs.
1. Fell from the Sky

**Okay, this is my first time doing a challenge. This is for Wishingfire's 101 theme challenge, and it's obviously a Larxel. :) This is one of my favorite pairings, by the way. There's a bunch of different genres in this, too, not just the two listed, though those are pretty much dominant in this fic. Anyway, I don't own anything. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you seriously think I would be sitting here writing fan fiction when I could be saving the Organization from Xehanort's evil clutches? o_O Rant over. Please enjoy!**

* * *

::~Fell From the Sky~::

* * *

Larxene sighed in irritation, wishing that she could hurry up and find Axel so that they could RTC already. She hated Twilight Town, though she had to admit, it was better than getting stuck on a recon mission to Wonderland with Vexen. The old geezer never stopped rambling about the odd sciences there, and he constantly freaked out over the fact that the laws of physics seemed pretty much nonexistent in that world.

"Ugh," she grunted, slapping a hand to her forehead. "I swear, if Axel doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I will find him and castrate him."

She reached Station Heights and sighed, still finding no sign of the pyro. She placed her hands on her hips angrily, her fingers already itching for her kunai. She immediately began counting down the minutes to Axel's certain doom.

Suddenly, something cold, mushy, and wet plopped down onto her head. She shrieked and jumped to the side, grabbing at her hair. When she pulled her hand away, it was covered in a sticky blue mess. Cautiously, she sniffed it. It smelled salty… a little sugary?

She scanned the skyline, looking for the source of the "attack," as she now deemed it. Something of the same substance suddenly nailed her in the face. Growling, she wiped her eyes and took _major_ steps back. She looked up at the clock tower, and she could vaguely see a hint of small red spikes at the top. She smirked, realizing what was going on.

Shrugging, she made her way into the tunnels, loudly calling Axel's name. Once concealed inside, she opened a Dark Corridor and walked through, arriving on the station's rooftop. Axel stood several yards in front of her, frantically peering over the edge of the building.

"Looking for something, Axel?" she asked coyly, folding her arms.

He froze, slowly turned towards her, and burst into laughter at the sight of the Savage Nymph covered in the icky blue goo.

"What happened, Larxene?" he asked smugly. "Did the sky fall on you?"

"No," she replied indifferently, still smirking. "But you're about to fall from the sky."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Axel was catapulted over the side of the tower, crying out all the way down. A portal suddenly enveloped him, and he collapsed onto the Grey Room floor. He stood, rubbing his sore bottom. Larxene sauntered out of a portal on the other side of the Grey Area, giggling.

Saïx glared at them. "Dare I ask?"

Axel began grumbling to himself as he stood, then he stormed over to Saïx, grabbed the berserker by the coat, and pinned him to the glass window. Saïx raised one blue eyebrow questioningly at his childhood friend.

"I swear," Axel seethed, "if you ever send me on another mission with her, I will set you on fire and _watch you dance!_ Dance, moon boy, dance! You got that memorized?"

Axel marched off to his room, leaving a very baffled Saïx and a hysterical Larxene. Saïx sighed.

"Larxene, I'm going to need that full mission report." He narrowed his eyes at her. "And don't you dare leave anything out."

She chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**Okay, how was it for the first theme? Please review and let me know. Larxene's character is very fun to play with. She's so... crazy? Impulsive? Violent? I don't know, but she's an awesome character.**


	2. Butterflies

**Okay, chapter 2! Again, I own nothing. I decided to do the theme "butterflies" as Axel and Larxene being nervous. I mean, I can't see VIII and XII playing in a meadow with a bunch of butterflies. It's kind of creepy to think about. Waaay too OOC. But I can see them as movie stars. :)**

* * *

::~Butterflies~::

* * *

Axel couldn't stand it. His stomach was in knots, and he nervously pulled at the collar of his tux. This was the moment of truth. He already knew that he was the best actor ever seen on the big screen, so naturally, the Oscar would go to him. Women swooned over him, men wanted to be him, and he'd signed enough babies' foreheads to fill the Grand Canyon. Figuratively speaking, of course.

So why was he so nervous about this award?

"Ready for tonight?" a seductive, mocking woman's voice crooned.

He winced. That's why. He turned around, meeting the entrancing teal eyes of his costar for the biggest movie of the year. Both were here for the same reason. This was why he had butterflies in his stomach.

Larxene Foudre was a rising star, and her first big movie just so happened to feature the big time actor Axel Lea as the lead role. Due to the success of the movie, he was nominated for an Oscar. Much to the shock of everyone in the movie business, so was Larxene. She was an instant hit with the public. His chances for getting that award were slimming down.

"Of course," he said smoothly, hiding his anxiety. "That award is mine, Larxene. Got it memorized?"

She rolled her eyes. "Au contraire, Axel. I believe that the award will be mine."

He decided to ignore her as they prepared to be announced. He shifted nervously in his seat. Larxene seemed calm, though a fluttering sensation began in her stomach. She pulled down the skirt of her dress, trying to look as in control as Axel seemed to be.

Axel suddenly found himself staring at her. She looked stunning. Her usually straight hair was curled into perfect ringlets, and her makeup was neither heavy nor light. Her dress was a shimmering black color with a slit up the side, revealing one of her creamy white legs. Her image calmed him for a moment, only until he remembered that this image had been his competition for nearly a year now.

"…Larxene Foudre!" the announcer declared.

Applause echoed around the grand auditorium as Larxene rose from her seat and made her way to the stage, her eyes sparkling with delight. Disappointment smacked Axel hard, but he smiled for the cameras anyway and clapped. After a few moments, he relaxed, starting to feel happy for the young star on the stage. She really had earned it.

_Maybe next time,_ he thought, smiling. _At least I don't feel like hurling now._

* * *

**Any good? Please review! :D I'm trying to stay as in character as possible, so let me know how I'm doing ;)**


	3. In the Sky

**Here's the next one! I'm trying to get these up as fast as I can. Since this theme is "in the sky," the first thing that popped into my head was Superman. Then I started thinking, and I came up with this. I hope you like! Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

::~In the Sky~::

* * *

Everyone screamed again as another blast of lightning blew up a car. The citizens scattered, and the news crews ran for a safe area to film the event. The mayor panicked and tried to flee, only to be trapped in a cage made of pure electric energy.

"Hello," purred a teasing voice that was laced with venom. "Long time, no see, Mayor Xemnas."

"You!" the mayor gasped angrily. "How dare you come here, Savage Nymph?"

She laughed manically. "Oh, silly Xemmy. I've come here for revenge, love."

He thought he could almost recognize that voice. Still, in her disguise, it made it difficult to tell. She wore a tight yellow and aqua jumpsuit with a silver utility belt. The belt that hid her deadly kunai, Xemnas recalled with a shudder. Her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail, and occasionally, electricity would run through it.

"Look!" someone cried. "In the sky!"

A flame zoomed its way towards the scene, and Savage Nymph jumped back just in time. The flame exploded on the spot where she was just standing. Once the smoke cleared, a man with fire for hair, a red and black jumpsuit, and large chakrams stood there, smirking.

Savage Nymph laughed again. "Oh, if it isn't my arch nemesis… Dancing Flames."

"Stand down, Nymph," he ordered.

"Or you'll do what?" she mocked. "Come at me, ballerina boy."

Flames shot at her, which she dodged by leaping upward. In that leap, she shot a volt of electricity at him. He barely avoided the attack in time, though he erupted into flames and took to the sky again. He came at her, and at the last second, he threw his chakrams. They exploded in front of her, and she collapsed with a cry.

Enraged, Savage Nymph prepared to attack again, but she gasped as nothing much happened except for a few sparks. The cage containing the mayor dissolved into nothing. Savage Nymph jumped up, growling as she backed away.

"This isn't over," she seethed to Dancing Flames. "We are far from finished, ballerina boy."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go recharge yourself, Nymph."

She took off running, already plotting her next attack.

Later on that night, a young blonde woman entered an elegant, expensive restaurant, dressed in a simple black dress. A redheaded man glanced up from his table and smiled warmly at her. He stood up and kissed her cheek to greet her.

"Hello, Larxene," he said gently, pulling out her chair for her. "How was your day?"

She blushed. "Oh, well, you know." She giggled. "Same old, same old. You?"

He smiled nervously. "Oh yeah. Definitely. Pretty much just another bore. Nothing interesting ever happens at my job, but I guess that's what I get for working as a real-estate agent." He chuckled.

Larxene sighed. "I know what you mean. I thought that working as a fashion designer would be totally glamorous, but so far, the only one who seems interested in my designs is Marluxia. He's a great assistant, but I'd like a star or two to come in every now and then."

They sat in awkward silence, neither of them even _beginning_ to suspect the identity of the other and that their date was feeding them a load of complete bull. But that was probably for the best, right?

"Did you here about what happened at the Mayor's speech in the park?" Axel asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" she replied, giggling. "Leave it to ballerina boy to save the day."

"What?" Axel asked, eyes wide.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a thought."

* * *

**I think I like this one because of the irony XD One more AU, and then I'm onto the actual game. **


	4. Masquerade

**I don't own anything. This is an AU featuring a masked ball, and Axel is determined to dance with every girl present.**

* * *

::~Masquerade~::

* * *

Axel walked over to the refreshments table to join Demyx and Luxord.

"Phew!" he sighed, wiping a hand across his brow. "I'm masked, and the ladies still love me."

Luxord rolled his eyes. "Of course they do. You have charm. However, I have both charm _and_ class."

As though on cue, two woman materialized by Luxord's side, draping themselves over his arms. He waved a farewell to his companions and headed for one of the private sitting rooms. Demyx shook his head as Axel poured himself some wine."

"Wow, Axel," Demyx said. "You've practically danced with every woman at the ball tonight."

"_Almost_ every woman," Axel corrected. He motioned over towards a petite blonde in a black and gold ball gown who kept glancing in his direction. "She's the last one I'll dance with tonight, and then we'll go home."

"Thank goodness," Demyx muttered. "I can't take much more of this music."

Axel made his way over to the woman and bowed courteously. "May I have this dance?" he asked with all the suave and grace he used on the other women.

"No," she responded flatly.

He blinked. No? _No?_ What woman in her right mind told _him_ no?

She began to walk off. He quickly grabbed her arm, determined to dance with her now.

"Miss," he said gently, "could you at least tell me your name?"

She hesitated. "…Larxene."

"What a beautiful name," he complimented. "If you won't honor me with a dance, then perhaps we can talk?"

She considered this. "I don't see any harm in talking."

He knew just the place. He led her out into the garden and sat on the edge of the fountain. She cautiously positioned herself next to him.

"My name is Axel," he said. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

"Enough flattery," she retorted. "I know you. You're a player, and everyone knows it. I know that your goal is to dance with every single woman here tonight, and I will not give you that satisfaction. You're charm is only a mask to hide your true intentions."

H was stunned. She immediately stood up to leave.

"Wait!" he cried, taking her hand. "That isn't true. You're beautiful, and you seem very smart, and I want to get to know you."

"Know this," she shot back.

She grabbed his arm and flipped him into the fountain. Icy cold water splashed over his body. Well, this sucked. Laughing, Larxene made her way back inside.

Axel slipped back into the ballroom, his mask in hand, and he found Demyx chatting it up with some girls. He made his way over to his friend, his shoes squishing against the polished floor. People were staring at him, and his face grew hot.

"Whoa!" Demyx gasped. "What happened to you?"

"We're leaving," Axel growled. "Now."

* * *

**I'd say Larxene is playing hard to get... Or maybe not playing. Throwing Axel off of buildings, thowing him into a fountain... Yeah, I'd say definitely not playing. Anyway, please review and let me know how this is going. Constructive critisism is welcome! Just no flames, please.**


	5. Flawed

**I don't own anything. I can totally see this going down in the Castle that Never Was. XD**

* * *

::~Flawed~::

* * *

"What," Larxene asked, "is that?"

Vexen huffed and set the little toy on the ground. The child-sized robot's eyes lit up, and it began zooming around the Grey Area preforming chores.

"This is a cleaning robot," Vexen announced. "I designed it to help keep the castle tidy. However, do not get this thing wet. I cannot even fathom the dangers this would pose."

Axel and Larxene watched the robot zip across the floor, apparently vacuuming. Vexen nodded in approval.

"Now then," he said. "I will go fetch the instruction guide and post it on the window so everyone will know how to work the robot. I will be back in a moment. Do _not_ touch it."

He walked out of the Grey Area, leaving Axel and Larxene with the speedy little robot.

Demyx sat in the corner, playing his sitar. A small _ping_ filled the room as one of the strings broke, and a tidal wave washed through the Grey Area. Larxene shrieked and escaped into a portal just in time. A few seconds later, she tiptoed back out, shuddering at the water mess.

"Uh oh," Axel muttered.

The robot began to spark, and its head started to spin uncontrollably. Once it stopped, the ice flashed red, and its angry gaze locked onto Axel.

_"Must destroy intruder,"_ it said in a mechanical voice.

Its arms suddenly transformed into spinning razors, and it zoomed towards Axel.

_"Must destroy intruder."_

Axel's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and he took off running. The robot chased him across the Grey Area, dodging the fireballs Axel threw in its direction.

"Larxene!" he yelled. "Do something!"

She looked around, then back at him. "Like what?"

"Fry the little sucker!" Axel shouted.

She relaxed against the wall, smirking. "I don't know, Axel. I might break a nail."

Now Axel was backed into the corner. "Larxene, oh beautiful and amazing Nymph, could you _please_ save me from this monster!"

_"Must destroy intruder. Must destroy intruder."_

She giggled. "I don't think so."

Xigbar walked in and looked around. "What'd I miss?"

The robot froze, then spun towards Xigbar. _"Must take out trash. Must take out trash. Must take out trash."_

It shot towards Xigbar, who barely had time to process the attack. He braced himself for impact. Suddenly, a bolt of thunder magic struck the thing down. It landed in a melted, sparking mess on the floor.

"Phew!" Xigbar breathed, relieved. "Thanks, Larxene."

"No problem," she replied. "What's the point in keeping around a defective piece of junk, anyway?"

Axel marched over angrily. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

Larxene chuckled evilly. "Because it was about to do me a favor."

He opened his mouth to retort, when Vexen came back in.

"What happened!" he cried, rushing over to the charred remains of his robot. "No! I spent so many hours on this! How did this happen?"

Axel and Larxene blinked, then pointed at Demyx at the same time. "He did it!"

They escaped into portals, leaving poor Dem to face the wrath of Vexen and an agonizingly long lecture.

* * *

**Lol! Poor Demy! He never stood a chance. I tried to think of something good for "flawed," but nothing much came to mind, and I didn't want this to be angsty sounding. So I looked up synonyms for "flawed," and one was "defective," which reminded me of robots. So then I came up with a defective robot trying to kill Axel and Xigbar while Larxene (who has an element perfect for stopping the thing) stands by and watches.**


	6. Trust Me

**I don't own anything. This is an actual moment from the game. I decided to go with an ironic twist for the theme "trust me." I don't kow what is up with the page breaks in here, but they refuse to cooperate. It is bothering me so bad, so if they don't show up, please bear with me.**

* * *

::~Trust Me~::

* * *

"Just as we intended," Larxene stated as the ball in the center of the room faded out.

Axel smiled. "We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go."

He turned away from her to hide the guilt on his face. Nobodies couldn't feel… yet it almost hurt to know that he was doing this.

Larxene replied, "You had your fun on the first floor. Now, it's my turn."

He paused, then tossed her a card. She caught it with her lightning-fast reflexes and kissed it with a giggle. She sauntered over to him and stroked his chin. He couldn't meet her eyes.

_Please, Larxene,_ he thought. _Don't make this harder on me._

"I'm not going to just give it to him," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Axel still couldn't look at her. "Don't break him."

"Well!" she said loudly, finally grabbing his attention. "Do I detect a soft spot?" She walked away from him. "I'm not going to break the toy. I'm not dumb."

"Don't forget," Axel told her. "Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take over the Organization." _Don't say anything,_ he silently pleaded.

She quickly pressed a finger to his lips and glared. "I know that you're in on it, too." She removed her finger and smirked. "But keep it under your hood… At least until the time is right."

She vanished into the portal with a wave, leaving Axel alone. A brief flash of regret crossed his features until he forced it away. He had a job to do. Nobodies couldn't feel. She meant nothing to him. He smirked instead.

"You would have been wise to do the same, Larxene."

* * *

**Axel's betrayal of the CoM crew seemed pretty good for this one. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. Scream

**I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Wish I did, but I don't. Anyway, "scream" just seemed so... terrifying, and I wasn't ready to insert any drama yet. I came up with this instead. When Axel's backed into a corner, there's no telling what might happen.**

* * *

::~Scream~::

* * *

Larxene toyed with her kunai, scanning the halls for signs of the hidden pyro. Silence, so far. Axel must have chosen a good spot to hide. Eventually, however, he would have to make his identity known. He should never have set foot in her room, and he most certainly shouldn't have raided her drawers.

"Axel," she called slyly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Demyx was walking by with his music player, his eyes closed and head banging to the obnoxious ruckus coming from his speakers. Had he been paying attention, he would have run when he had the chance.

Larxene pinned him to the wall and ripped out the earplugs. He whimpered, wondering what horror the Savage Nymph had in store for him.

"I'm looking for Axel," she said, delicately tracing the blade of the kunai over his cheek. "Have you seen him?"

"N-no!" Demyx stammered.

She slammed him against the wall again. "Don't lie to me! Where did he go?"

"K-kitchen! He's hiding in the pantry!"

She released Demyx and opened a portal to the kitchen. She stormed over to the pantry and ripped open the doors, only to find it totally empty.

"Huh?" She blinked. "Now I _know_ Demyx isn't dumb enough to lie to me twice." She spun around and caught Axel trying to tiptoe his way out. "Aha!"

He backed up into the sink. "Now, listen, Larxene. Sorry about the room thing."

"I am going to _kill_ you!" she said through gritted teeth.

He frantically scoped the area for a weapon. A light bulb went off. He reached behind him, turned on the sink, and pulled out the hose. "Ha!"

Larxene automatically stepped away. "You wouldn't dare."

"Stay back," he warned, shaking the spray nozzle at her in a threatening manner. "I know how much you hate water."

"You just keep digging yourself a deeper grave," she hissed.

"I'm a desperate man," he said casually with a shrug. "I'll do what it takes to survive."

She growled and angrily shot a bolt of thunder magic at him. It was intended to miss, and it did, however, Axel tensed in anticipation of an attack. And when he tensed, he also just so happened to squeeze the nozzle.

A stream of water shot from the nozzle and doused Larxene. She shrieked and stepped back, but it was too late. She gasped and immediately began shivering, her eyes wide with panic.

"Oh my gosh," Axel gasped, dropping the hose. "Larxene… I am so—"

A piercing scream filled the castle, chilling even the most Nobody-like of the members to the core. It was a scream of pure terror. And it went on and on and on and on…

Finally, the scream—after an entire three minutes went by—subsided and was immediately replaced by the loudest, shrillest screech of "AXEL!" any member had ever heard.

Luxord raised an eyebrow at Xaldin and said coyly, "One hundred munny on Larxene hospitalizing Axel."

Xaldin smirked. "Done."

* * *

**I think it's obvious who won that bet since Luxord never loses. Axel never seems to get a break, does he? This, children is a demonstration on what having a really really really really really _really_ bad day is like. This is also a lesson for the little boys out there to never violate a woman's personal items. It doesn't end well, as we can plainly see. Please review!**


	8. Family

**And yet, Kingdom Hearts is still not mine. *sigh* Anyway, here's the "family" theme set in a high school AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

::~Family~::

* * *

Axel and Saïx walked to Axel's child development class together, as they did every day. Saïx's advanced English class was across the hall, so it made it convenient for the two friends. Also, Saïx was particularly interested in Axel's assignment for the week.

"You'll fail for sure," he said smugly.

"Hey!" Axel protested. "I think I'll make an excellent father. Besides, it's a mechanical baby. How hard can this be?"

Saïx gave his friend a dull look. "And this is coming from the guy who lost the kid he was babysitting for _three hours._ Yeah, you'll do great." He rolled his eyes.

Axel huffed and stormed into class. This would be a piece of cake. And then he found out who his partner was.

Larxene slipped into the chair beside him, rocking a baby doll. "So, we're partners, huh? Interesting."

He groaned. This would be a long week. Especially since the next day, they had their first "mommy-daddy" fight.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Larxene shrieked, cramming the bottle into the baby's screaming mouth.

"Don't do that!" Axel yelled, snatching the baby away. "He probably needs its diaper changed!"

"He?" she echoed. "_He?_ Axel, that thing is an _it_, and _it_ needs fed, not changed!"

She grabbed it back, but he held onto it firmly.

"Changed!" he argued, jerking it towards him.

"Fed!" she countered, yanking it back.

Sometimes, Larxene would get so mad, she would bang the baby doll against the table to make it shut up, earning a "what kind of childhood did _you_ have?" from Axel as he tried to take the doll from her. Not to mention that she screamed out profanities like there's no tomorrow, obviously forgetting that there was a recording microchip in the baby.

And it went on and on like that for the rest of the week until Friday morning, when Axel slammed the duct taped and broken baby on the teacher's desk. Professor Vexen glared angrily at the two seething students.

At lunch, Axel threw his books onto the lunch table beside Saïx, startling the boy.

"I," Axel declared, "am never having kids. I am never going to get married. Family life is not for me!"

Saïx smirked. "Knew you'd fail."

* * *

**Lol! I didn't want to go sappy with these just yet, so I tried for humor. Was it too rushed? Please review.**


	9. Invasion

**I still don't own anything. For "invasion," I thought about doing a Heartless raid, then I thought about doing bugs, but finally, I came up with this. Axel, Saix, Demyx, and Larxene are six-years-old in this AU.**

* * *

::~Invasion~::

* * *

Axel and Demyx hurriedly ran through the forest, eager to reach the tree house that they had built. Saïx walked along behind them, not caring to keep up. Basically, it was a giant box in a tree. What was the point? This was the attitude that Axel worried about with his friend. What six-year-old in his right mind wouldn't get excited about a tree house?

"Hurry up!" Axel yelled, waving frantically from up ahead. "I came back yesterday and made it special for the three of us!"

Demyx beamed and ran faster. Saïx sighed through his nose and started walking. Demyx ran ahead, though Axel stayed behind and gave the blue-haired boy a concerned look.

"Saïx," Axel said gently, putting his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "I made it special for you, too. I found a bunch of books in a box by the dumpster, and I made you a library. Now you can like the tree house, too."

A smile brightened Saïx's face, and the two boys raced to the tree house together. Demyx must have already gone up since he was nowhere to be seen. A sign fluttered to the ground, and Axel gazed at it curiously. _Boys only! No girls allowed!_ He had posted that yesterday.

A yell filled the air around them, causing the boys to jump. _Demyx._ Saïx and Axel hurriedly climbed the ladder and burst through the door.

"Hi!" a little blonde girl said, smirking. "Hope you don't mind me joining you. Nice place."

Axel crossed his arms with a pout. "You're a girl, and girls can't come here!"

"Then fight me for it!" she retorted, standing up with fists raised.

Axel shook his head firmly. "Nuh uh. I'm not hitting a girl."

Suddenly, the girl let out a battle cry and tackled him. Saïx and Demyx jumped back as she began punching Axel in the face repeatedly. Demyx whimpered and cowered behind one of the folding chairs while Saïx watched in horror as this _girl_ beat the crap out of his friend.

Another voice called from outside, "Hey, Larxene! Can I come up yet?"

"Sure thing, Aqua!" Larxene replied cheerfully. "The tree house is ours!"

Larxene crawled off of Axel and pointed towards the exit. Axel and Demyx slowly trudged out of the tree house, the girls laughing at their expense. Saïx followed, glaring daggers at Larxene. She giggled in reply.

Once on the ground, Saïx grabbed his friend's hands and jerked them along.

"Where are we going?" Axel asked, cupping his bloody nose.

"You'll see," Saïx growled. "It'll be better than a stupid tree."

"Will we die?" Demyx asked uncertainly. "Because I don't want to end up looking like Axel. No offense," he added when Axel shot him a glare.

Saïx stopped at the ice cream shop and bought three sea salt ice creams, then took the boys to the town's clock tower. They climbed to the top and perched on the ledge.

"Wow!" Axel exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed.

Saïx smiled and quietly took a bite of his ice cream. Axel was kind of glad that those girls invaded the tree house. Though, he did go back to get those books for his friend as a thank-you for giving them a new hang out. But it came with a price…

Larxene smirked at him. "You can take back the books, if…"

"If what?" Axel asked uncertainly.

She leaned closer. "If you give me a kiss."

Axel left that tree house, cursing. _Saïx better read every single one of these stupid books, or else I'll blow him up!_

* * *

**The word count (600 words max) and I had a major boss battle here, but I finally won it with 599 words ^_^ *cue victory dance here* Sorry if it seems rushed, but I kind of like this one. I want to start transitioning Axel and Larxene's relationship from frenemies to friends, but I think it might be a little too soon. Idk.**


	10. Perfectly Broken

**I do not approve of this behavior in any way, shape, or form. Just saying. Anyway, it fits their personalities, so I used it. It worked pretty well, too. :)**

* * *

::~Perfectly Broken~::

* * *

Axel whistled softly to himself as he pulled up into Larxene's driveway. His friend's light was on, so he knew that he wouldn't be waking her up. He just needed that textbook back so that he could start working on his term paper. They took the same class, and Larxene had "misplaced" hers. He knew what really happened, though. She got mad one day on the college campus and threw her textbook across the courtyard. It crashed through the window of the dean's office. Needless to say, she didn't get it back.

He noticed for a moment that Larxene's boyfriend's car was in the drive. He panicked, wondering if it would look bad if he showed up at almost ten o'clock at night. Then he remembered that his friends had picked him up earlier to take him out to some club. Larxene was alone, and Axel could relax. He got out and knocked on her door.

Suddenly, the door was ripped open, and someone yanked him inside and slammed him against the wall.

"Larxene?" Axel asked nervously.

She blinked. "Oh. It's you." She released him. "I thought that you were my boyfriend."

"Why? What happened?"

She scoffed, though there was hurt in her eyes. Anger, too. "Marluxia called me from the bar. Apparently, my boyfriend is there right now sucking faces with some blonde twit that probably is skinny enough to have an eating disorder and be mistaken for a damn hooker!"

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Larxy. Anything I can do to help?"

She glared at him. "Unless you know a way to get back at him, then no. Marley says that this isn't the first time, either. He just never had the heart to tell me about the others."

Axel took her hand and pulled her outside. "Let's get revenge."

He opened up his trunk and pulled out a baseball bat. He gave it to her, took his keys, and slid them along the length of her boyfriend's car. She gasped, then her eyes lit up with an evil glint. She began bashing the windows, the headlights, and the hood of the car. He helped her. After a while, they stopped, breathing heavily.

"I'd say that car is pretty broken," Axel panted.

"...Perfect. Let's go eat popcorn and find a way to make us look innocent."

"Good plan."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And remember, this behavior is NOT acceptable.**


	11. Puzzles

**I got this idea while watching my dad and grandmother argue over a crossword puzzle XD Neither were right, by the way. We ended up having to consult the internet. Luckily for Larxene, super smart freaky geniuses inhabit the Organization. And no, Axel is not one of them.**

* * *

::~Puzzles~::

* * *

"Axel, give me a thirty-six letter word for a fear of long words."

Axel stared at larxene. "You mean like what Demyx has?"

"Yeah, that."

He thought for a moment. He remembered that when he and Saix were still kids, Isa teased him about having that disorder. Lea had laughed and said that it sounded like some kind of demon hippo or something. And he couldn't remember. Yet Larxene had that eanest, expectant glimmer in her eyes that drove him crazy, despite not having a heart. What was that word?

Luxord looked over at them with a grin. "A thirty-six letter word for a fear of long words? There's an oxymoron for you."

Zexion opened his mouth to answer, but when a kunai embedded itself into the wall an inch from his scalp, he shut up.

"Uh uh uh," Larxene chirped while waggling her finger back and forth. "I asked _Axel,_ not you."

_Aw, crap,_ Axel thought. _Why couldn't she have just let Zexion answer the friggin' question?_

Saix entered the Grey Area just then, ignoring everyone as usual. Axel jumped up and glued himself to his friend's side. Saix closed his eyes in apparent annoyance.

"What, Number VIII?" he asked.

Axel smiled. "Hey, bro, you remember what you used to say I had when we were kids?"

Saix raised an eyebrow in confusion. "ADHD?"

Axel shook his head. "No, no, the other thing."

"hippo-poto-monstros-esquip-pedalio-phobia?"

"Yup, that's it!"

Axel beamed at Larxene. She stared at the crossword as though it was starting to absorb her like the "Take on Me" music video.

"Uh," Axel said nervously, turning back to Saix, "can you spell that?"

Saix glared at him. "Just walk away, Axel. Walk away, now."

Axel rejoined Larxene, who was trying to decipher the the word.

"Moving on," she said quickly. "What's a four letter word for fondness?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, love?"

she smirked. "Okay, what's an eleven letter word for love?" She smiled innocently at him. "You can take it as either a verb or a noun."

He shot up from the seat and backed away from her, fuming. "Why do I even let myself get sucked into these games with you? Are you _trying_ to make me feel awkward?"

Larxene giggled. "There's no 'trying' about it."

He started for the exit. "I'm done with this."

Larxene cackled behind him. "Well, Zexion, how about this one. Fill in the blank: chicken (blank), four letters."

Zexion glanced up in confusion from his lexicon. "Wait, I'm allowed to answer now?"

Axel grumbled angrily under his breath as he stormed out of the room. He would never let her drag him into a crossword puzzle again. Then again, he promised that last time, too.

"I am not a chicken wuss," he muttered.

* * *

**I had fun with this one. I felt like more characters were involved. Sorry I had to put spaces between the big word. When I reread it, FanFiction kept deleting the word, probably because it was so big. Anway, please review!**


	12. Enemies

**Okay, here's the next theme! Please enjoy!**

* * *

::~Enemies~::

* * *

Marluxia turned to Larxene, and she tried to hide the anger from her eyes. But both of them knew. Marluxia, of course, was rather satisfied that Axel had turned against them. Larxene, however, wanted to quarter him, wait until he was near death, use cure magic until he healed fully, then quarter him again. How dare he betray them?

Larxene turned her body away from Marluxia so that he couldn't see her face. "I'm sure that this can be fixed. We just need Namine to completely rewrite Sora's memory."

"But first," Marluxia stated, "we need to locate Namine. Axel has released her, and she is most likely with the Keyblade wielder now."

"Then we take down Sora and take back Namine," Larxene reasoned coolly. "Easy."

Marluxia shook his head. "Be careful, Larxene. Remember, we cannot mess this up if we are going to take the Organization."

"I'm not dumb!" she snapped. "I know what needs to be done, Marluxia."

"Then you also know that once we take the Organization, it will be _Axel_ who is the traitor."

She started. "I-I know that."

"Do you?" He smirked. "Then you should also know that he will have to be disposed of."

She closed her eyes. "Yes. And... I'll do it."

Marluxia stared. He hadn't expected that. "Will you?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes... He's the traitor. He turned against us. Enemies of the Organization must be destroyed."

Marluxia opened a portal. "I look forward to it."

Once he was gone, Larxene collapsed against the wall and rested her head on her knees. Yes, she was furious with Axel for betraying her, but she didn't want to kill him. And she especially didn't want to be the one to extinguish that beautiful lively spark in his fiery emerald eyes.

A portal opened, and she stood up immediately, turned her back to the portal, and plastered on her haughty expression. "What now, Marluxia?"

"Next time you confuse me with that flower-loving idiot, I'll burn your hair off. Got it memorized?"

She spun around, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Axel!"

He waved the portal away and approached her. "Correct. Nice to know you remember me."

She suddenly slapped him. "How dare you? So I'm, like, nothing to you anymore?"

"Nah, you're still a nuisance," he joked, rubbing his stinging cheek. "But I forgive you."

She crossed her arms. "Well, I don't forgive you."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "I know, and I don't expect you to. But even though we're on opposing sides here, I still care about you the same. I don't care who's the traitor, you or me."

She pulled away with a smile and kissed his lips. "I'll have to remember that when I'm killing you."

He opened a portal and smirked as he started through. "I'd expect nothing less from you."

* * *

**A little sad, I know, but I wanted a little bit of a romance between them before Larxene's death in CoM. Reviews are welcome! Also, I fixed up the last chapter when I updated this. The word I tried to write was to big for FanFiction to let me use, so I had to adjust it a little. But now you know what it is.**


	13. Black and White

**Sorry about the long wait. Life has been busy, especially since I now have KH3d :D Anyway, I dedicate this to all of my reviewers! Thanks, guys, your input means a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

::~Black and White~::

* * *

"Ugh," Larxene groaned, face-palming. "Of all the idiotic stunts to pull, why the hell would you pick this one?"

"Because," Axel replied nonchalantly as he brandished the master key, "Xemmy-poo, as you so affectionately call our dear Superior, is currently in another world at the moment, and I want to see what his room is like. You know that the guy _has_ to be holding out on us."

"Has it ever occured to you that we could be caught, Axel?"

"No one is stupid enough to enter his room, Larxene. Of course we won't be caught."

She slapped a hand on her forehead again. "Why do I even associate myself with you?"

"Because I'm sexy and you know it," he retorted with a wink.

With that, he turned the key and gently pushed the door open. All doubts vanished from Larxene's head, however, when she saw the state of Xemnas's room. It was a master suit.

Axel blinked. "No freaking way."

Larxene headed for the door. "Okay, Axel, you've seen it, now can we- Axel, what the hell are you _doing!?_"

He smirked at her as he opened the door to Xemnas's closet. "I'm looking for blackmail items."

"Do you have a _death wish!?_" she exclaimed. "Axel, it's one thing if we raid Xigbar's room. Heck, it's one thing to raid _Saix's_ room! Xigbar usually tries to get back at us, and Saix will only let it slide a little and double our mission work because you two are buddies, but to actually blackmail the Superior is just stupid."

"Whoa, check this out!" Axel cried, totally ignoring her. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a thong. "Gold!"

"Ugh, you are so immature," she griped, crossing her arms. Then something else caught her eye. "Hey, what's that?"

Axel followed her gaze and grinned. He pulled the item in question off of the hanger and held it up for inspection. Larxene quirked an eyebrow and giggled suddenly.

"It... looks like a cow suit," Axel remarked, examining the strange black and white cloak. "I wonder what he's saving this for."

Larxene's giggles came more frequently now. "No, it's got to be a zebra print. Who knew that Xem could dress so..." She thought for a moment.

"Gay?" Axel offered.

"No, no, I was going to say... flamboyantly," she corrected, smiling. "But that works, too."

"Seriously though, what is this for?"

"Maybe he's saving it for a victory ceremony when we complete Kingdom Hearts."

"You think?" Axel asked. "Maybe he wears it to blend in with the Pride Lands so he'll look like a zebra."

"That's gotta be the ugliest zebra I've ever seen," Larxene muttered.

"AXEL!"

They whirled and saw Saix there, seething.

Axel smiled nervously. "Hey, bro, what's up?"

Saix pointed a shaking finger at the door, trying to control his rage. "Out. Now. You two have extra chores for the next month, and I am _tripling _your mission work!"

As Axel and Larxene hurried out, Axel asked, "So... this stays between the three of us, right?"

Saix glared, then regained composure. "Only if you do as I say from now on since you think that breaking into rooms is fun, mine included." He smirked. "Payback's hell, isn't it?"

Once they were gone, Saix cast one last glance at the coat hanging up. "Seriously, what is that hideous excuse for fabric for?"

* * *

**I had another boss battle with the word limit here, but I got it to work. I always did kind of wonder about the coat Xemnas wore in the final boss battle. Did he just have it laying around or something in case he needed it for some odd reason? That kind of inspired this fic, and the theme "black and white" reminded me of that. XD Gotta love Xemmy. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!**


	14. Chance Meeting

**Woo hoo! Next theme! I'm enjoying this challenge. I know I've been a little slow with the updates, but I've been ultra busy. I'll update every chance I get, though, which will hopefully _at least_ be once or twice a week.**

* * *

::~Chance Meeting~::

* * *

Frowning into his empty glass, Axel sighed and made his way over to the drinks table. The bartender raised an eyebrow at him as he filled up another glass.

"You know," the man said in a smooth British accent, "this may be a costume party, and after a while, everyone looks the same, but you've been by so often that I can count exactly how many drinks you've had."

Axel smirked. "Yeah? Even though there are, like, five other Zorros tonight?"

The man laughed. "Exactly. What's troubling you, mate?"

Axel took a long swig before answering, "I got stood up tonight."

The man shook his head. "Sorry about that. Just find a pretty girl, and you'll be ship-shape in no time."

Just then, a woman stormed up to the bar and slammed her purse down. "Luxord, I need something strong. Like, really strong."

Luxord grinned and nodded at Axel when she wasn't looking. "There may be something in the back."

He dismissed himself, leaving the two alone. Axel took in the pretty blonde. Her teal eyes crackled with fire, and her creamy skin appeared flushed with anger. She was dressed like a goddess, and he had a pretty good idea that she was supposed to be Aphrodite. She could have easily been Aphrodite.

"Bad night?" he tried.

She turned those smoldering eyes on him. "Look, I'm not interested in guys tonight, so if you value your nether regions, then you'll leave me alone."

He winced. "Sorry. I guess I was just trying to lighten the mood. I'm not really interested in romance right now. My date stood me up."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Is this some attempt to get sympathy from me? It is sooo the oldest trick in the book."

He scowled into his cup. "Believe what you want. I only asked if you were having a bad night."

She studied him. He was quite a looker, though she wished that he would remove the mask. He had the most brilliant emerald eyes she had ever seen. His flaming long red hair was tied back under his hat, and his expression seemed serious enough.

She smiled at him. "I'm Larxene, by the way."

He met eyes with her. "Axel. Got it memorized?"

She laughed. "Sure, sure. Sorry about your date."

He smiled softly. "Yeah, me, too. So what's your story?"

"The guy I came with got drunk enough to admit that he only brought me so that he could get laid." She smirked. "After what I did to his 'precious,' he'll be in too much pain for a _long_ time before he can even think about getting laid."

Axel laughed. "So that threat to my nether regions wasn't a joke. I'm glad we came without dates. I've enjoyed talking to you."

"Likewise, Axel." She held out her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you, by the way."

He took hers and gave it a gentle shake. "Likewise, Larxene."

* * *

**And that's it for "chance meeting." :) I hope you liked. The next theme should be up soon.**


	15. Someone Like You

**I wanted something sentimental, so I hope I accomplished it. No flames, please!**

* * *

::~Someone Like You~::

* * *

Axel made his way into the university library, disturbed by Larxene's last text message: **...I need you.** Never had she ever sent something so desperate or longing to him. Heck, he never even thought that she was capable of being needy. It was so unlike her. He was used to the carefree, snarky, almost _evil_ woman he had met back in high school. Not someone confessing a certain weakness.

And it scared him. That one message was enough to prompt him out of bed at eleven o'clock at night, force him to his car, and race back to the school. What had happened? Why did she suddenly need him? His hands had gripped the steering wheel as he remembered that she had been on a date, and he swore. If she was hurt... He refused to let himself think about it.

He saw her hunched figure in the darkness, the moonlight from the large windows providing him with enough of a gentle glow to navigate the tables and chairs. Her shoulders were shaking, and her hands covered her face.

"Larxene, what happened?" he asked, shaken by this uncharacteristic display of emotion.

She jumped, not realizing that he had arrived. He pulled up a chair close to her side and immediately slipped an arm around her shoulders. She collapsed against his chest instead of shoving him away like she usually did. His heart pounded with worry. What did this guy _do?_ He started thinking of the best ways to hide a body, but he couldn't really come up with anything.

_Note to self,_ he thought. _Ask Saix about it later._

"Axel," Larxene finally said, pulling away just a little.

"Hmm?" he replied gently.

"He... broke up with me," she said. "It wasn't so much as that, but..."

He gently touched her chin and tilted her head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "But... what?"

She took a deep breath. "But it's what he said. He said that I'm the 'violent-type.' Can you believe that? _Violent!_"

Axel politely didn't say anything.

She continued, "He said that no one will ever want to settle down with me because I'm too psychotic. He said that I'm a crazy person!" Her eyes brimmed with tears again. "And so did the guy before that. And the guy before that. And the guy before that." She turned away, fighting for control. "I don't even know why I try anymore. I mean, obviously, I'll never find anyone who wants me!"

Axel hugged her to his chest again, completely at a loss for words. She cried against his shoulder and tightened her hold on him. It finally dawned on him. He knew what he had wanted to say for so long.

"Larxene," he said quietly, pushing her away to look into her eyes. "Larxene, I want you."

She gasped and blinked at him "W-what?"

"I want you," he repeated. "Everything about you, I want. You're my best friend, and I won't ever find another girl that could possibly hold a candle to you. And I don't want some other girl, because I'll never find someone like you." He smiled. "And that's what I want. You're perfect for me, and I wouldn't change anything about you."

And then he pressed his lips to hers, silencing all doubts she may have had. But he knew that there were no doubts. Because she kissed him back.

* * *

**Okay, I think Larxene was a little OOC here, but sometimes I think that her attitude is just a cover. I don't think that she's truly sadistic and mean, she's just... insecure? Anyway, please let me know if this was okay. Again, no flames, but constructive crit is welcome.**


	16. Pearl

**I like this one. It's got a more romantic element in it due to the symbolism involved. Please enjoy!**

* * *

::~Pearl~::

* * *

Saix sighed in annoyance as he looked up from the novella and found Axel zoning out AGAIN. This would be the fifth time during their study session.

"Okay," Saix said, slamming the book shut. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Huh?" Axel snapped out it immediately. "Oh, uh, nothing, bro. Just... thinking about... English. Man, who knew that we'd get it so tough freshman year? Come on! First year of high school, and they're trying to kill us."

A vein throbbed on Saix's forehead. "We both know that's not it. And this is not hard! It's _The Pearl. _And it's not too hard to follow."

"I hate it."

Saix sighed again and tried to come up with another way of helping Axel with his homework. "So... what's really on your mind?"

Axel smiled. "Well, since you _are_ my friend, I guess I can tell you." He took a deep breath. "I like Larxene."

Okay, this Saix was not expecting. "The new girl in our English class?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. You know, when you explained the book to me, I made a connection that helped me understand it a little better."

Saix raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Enlighten me."

Axel turned to his friend, beaming. "Okay, so the pearl symbolizes greed, right? At the beginning, Kino finds it, and it's 'more perfect than the moon.' He, like, wants a better life for himself and his family, and he thinks that the pearl can give him that, but others want it, too. Well, it's the same way when I look at Larxene. I want her to be my girlfriend _so bad._ It makes me angry when I think that my chance to ask her out could be slipping away because at any moment, someone could swoop in and take her away from me. If she loves me back, then I can only see good things coming for me. I couldn't ask for anything else."

Saix nodded, silently praising Axel's analogy. He always knew Axel could learn if he wanted to. You just had to find something that sparked his interest.

"Wait," Saix said, hating to rain on Axel's parade. "Larxene is known for breaking guys' hearts. A lot. Don't you think that you could be deluding yourself, just like Kino did? What if she only makes you miserable? Then what? You'll just end up throwing the pearl back into the ocean, wishing you had never found it."

Axel's lips turned up into a small smile. "I don't think that she'll be that kind of pearl."

"And how do you know that?" Saix asked.

"Because when it's with that one person you know you're meant for, you know it's going to be okay. She's actually nice to me in a way that's different from how she treats guys she flirts with."

Saix rolled his eyes and turned back to the novella. "Sap."

Axel playfully swatted his arm. "Sour puss."

"She's going to break your heart," Saix replied matter-of-factly."

Axel's eyes gleamed brightly as he repeated, "She's not that kind of pearl, Saix."

* * *

**I had to look up the story to brush up on it for this one. It's been ages since I read _The Pearl._ Anyway, hope you liked. I hope that this can help serve as study material for those of you who have to read that book. I usually use Kingdom Hearts to help me study. Trust me, it works.**


	17. Gleam

**This is my first time writing something...romantic, if you will...without adding humor somewhere. Hope you like.**

* * *

::~Gleam~::

* * *

Axel and Larxene locked eyes from across the Grey Area for a fleeting second. But even in that brief moment, neither missed the glimmer in the other's eye. So brief, so small, but still there. Other nobodies would have dismissed the mere idea that their gazes held something that they supposedly lacked. But it was there, nonetheless.

Axel's eyes held that spark of arrogance and self-assurance. He felt confident enough in himself to seek out the off-limits Savage Nymph. He wanted her. His eyes gleamed hungrily as he took her in. He eyed her bold curves and petite waistline. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and drink her in like a weary desert traveler taking sips from an oasis. It burned to look at her. He, of all people, should never have had to feel a burning sensation. His element was fire, for crying out loud! It was his to command. He had to get this desire under control. But this was a kind of fire that he couldn't contain.

Larxene could see exactly what Axel wanted. Eyes were, after all, the windows to the soul. Hers sparkled cunningly. Like a tiger watching her prey. She could tease him and toy with him. She knew how it would torture him. But he was the one person she didn't want to torment that way. Perhaps she could give in to his yearning just to soothe him... and herself. She wanted what he wanted, too. After all, it takes lightning to spark the fire. And she could still play with him. Lightning _does_ only strike once. Her own thoughts shocked her. She realized that she could be as unpredictable as her element. Did she really want to play with him?

No, she did not. If there was one man she never wanted to taunt, it was him. Other men had been selfish when chasing after her like fools. They only wanted one thing. Axel was the first man to ever lay eyes on her and _not_ want that. He slowly came to know her, and he willingly became her friend, no matter how many reasons she gave him not to. Neither of them regretted it.

His eyes gleamed brilliantly as she sauntered over to him and linked his arm through hers. They quietly left together, eyes locked. No one saw them again until morning.

* * *

**Well, how did I do? I hope that this wasn't majorly OOC. Please give me some feedback on this. **


End file.
